


Blonde Roast

by Domomomo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles learns that $2.56 can get you more than just a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Roast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed FE fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it!!!! And I hope to write more FE fic soon but who even knows l m a o
> 
> Also I have no clue how I should tag the names if I'm using Severa/Inigo/Owain but it's a Fates fic if anyone has suggestions LET ME KNOW

“Welcome to my fell storefront!”

Niles blinked his single eye lazily, observing the person at the counter. He came in for a quick cup of coffee, but it seems he was signed up for coffee _and_ a show, given the way the barista extended his hand dramatically toward him, beckoning him into the cafe. He gave the blond a once-over; well built, energetic, and attractive, hair just long enough for Niles to tug on. Perfectly to his tastes. The man sauntered toward the register, hips swaying in what he knew was an enticing manner, and leaned over the counter. “Hey.”

The barista smirked widely, puffing up his chest in a proud manner. “What tenebrous concoction can I brew for you today?” 

Niles’s eyelid dipped sensually low, voice deep as he purred, “Well,” he looked down at the blond’s name tag, “...Odin Dark.” So the kid was into role play. Kinky. Niles was down for that. “I'd like a tall blonde roast,” he made a show of eyeing Odin Dark up and down, “extra hot.”

A frown crossed the barista’s lips as he picked out a cup and scribbled some shorthand notes on it. “I mean, the extra dark roast tastes the best, but if you need a pick-me-up, the blonde has more caffeine.”

“Actually I'd rather pick _you_ up.”

Whether Odin didn't hear his smooth line or merely ignored it, Niles wasn't sure, because instead of responding to the comment he asked, Sharpie poised to write, “So, what's your name?”

Despite getting brushed off twice, Niles tried again. “Anything you want it to be, babe.”

Odin stared for a moment. “Huh, that's a pretty weird--”

“ _AUGH!!!_ ”

The angered cry had all of the heads in the cafe turning to a red-headed girl with twintails behind the coffee counter, stomping toward Odin with enough malice in her expression to make Niles take a cautionary step back.

“For God’s sake, Owain,” she seethed, throwing her wet cleaning rag at Odin’s, or apparently, Owain’s chest, “stop being an idiot! He's trying to flirt with you!”

The man's face colored a deep red. “I told you not to call me that at work! I'm Odin Dark here!”

“Whatever!” The girl -- her name tag said “Severa”, but at this point Niles was questioning the validity of those -- turned to face him, glare firmly in place. “And you! Did you actually come here to get coffee or to hit on stupid blond baristas?”

“Hey, not fair…”

Niles smirked. “Originally I came for coffee, but I don't see why I can't do both.” Were he physically able to, he would have winked at Owain.

Unfortunately, Severa didn't find the situation as humorous. “Great. Well how about you get your drink, give him your number, and go sit down so we can get ready for the lunch rush? We need to make fresh pastries, and Owain is the only one here right now that has any skill decorating. Well, except for Inigo, but he's too damn slow to be useful.” Severa rolled her eyes at the loud and affronted “ _I heard that!_ ” that came from the storage room. “So go on! We have work to do, you know!” Without another word, Severa spun around, slapping the other barista in the face with one scarlet pigtail before stalking toward the storage to begin preparations for a busy afternoon.

“She's fiery.” Niles liked that, but was far more interested in getting this blond under him than the redhead. His sly grin cracked wider as Owain immediately set about preparing Niles’s brew, a blush still staining his cheeks.

“I've come to suspect she's a demoness from another realm. No other being could be as cruel and beautiful. But I, Odin Dark, will never be felled by such a sinister being!”

The white-haired man chuckled. “Seems like she's got you pretty well whipped anyways, Odin. What a coincidence, since I’d love to see you whipped too.” Owain's face was as red as Severa’s hair when he returned to the counter, hot beverage in hand. Good, it meant they were finally getting somewhere.

“Your total is t-two… Two fifty-six.” Niles glanced at Owain discreetly as he slid his debit card. Nervous, but not uncomfortable. Once the payment was complete, the blond held out the blonde roast, and Niles made sure to brush his calloused fingers over the back of Owain's hand when he took it.

He smiled a charming and dangerous grin. “Can I use your Sharpie?”

Owain looked thrown by the topic leap, but reached into his apron and pulled one out, holding it out to the customer. “Waugh!” His upper body knocked a stack of cups from the counter when Niles yanked his arm forward, uncapping the Sharpie and scrawling his name and phone number. When the man was done he blew over the ink with a hot breath, sending a shiver up Owain's spine. After it dried he pulled his hand back, examining the chicken scratch. “...Miles?”

“God, no, it's Niles. Niles is way sexier, don't you agree?”

Cocking his head, the barista seemed to mull it over. “If you give me a bit of time, I could come up with something better.”

"Hahah! I'll hold you to that. For now, I should probably head out before coffee princess cuts my head off for wasting your pastry time.” He picked up his cup and made his way to the door, sashaying the same way he did coming in. Only this time he glanced over his shoulder, gaze emanating mischief as he said, “Call me when you get off and we’ll figure out a time I can get you off.”

And as he exited, the little bell above the door chiming, Niles heard an excitable voice yell, “Yes! Thank you for your dark business!”


End file.
